Kitty
by Pemas
Summary: I squint, trying my best to figure out what it is. The object stumbles closer to my view and I see what it is. It's a mewling kitten.


**A/N: This is slightly out of character. Okay, maybe _really _out of character. But whatever. The hiatus wanted to eat me alive but I was able to survive by writing this story. My fellow survivors, bare with me.**

***edited and reposted* :)**

* * *

><p>I sink deeper in my chair and spin in it until the world is shaking. I grab a pen and rip off one of the extra pages of my thick Literature textbook. I attempt at drawing fiery dragons. They look like standing fairy cows.<p>

I groan and stand up, looking out the window. The sky is a dark grey and it's drizzling already. I sense a storm around the corner. I jump and shiver rather too violently when thunder roars. I draw back the tangerine curtains and plop down on my unmade bed.

I watch the clock tick and tock, listening to the sound echoing in the room. The rain multiplies tenfold. I'm desperate for company but I don't think there's any for me.

Everyone I know who study here is out. It's Sunday. I'm being a lazy person today and the downpour is just saddening me. I don't want to call people because I might interrupt what they're doing. I'm sure they're not being as lazy as I am.

I look out the window again and watch tiny raindrops slapping the ground. More and more raindrops join in the fall. I continue synchronizing each raindrop as they meteor down from the heavy, dark clouds.

Something suddenly catches my eye in the hazy scene. It's little and it seems to be breaking down a couple of times. It must be an animal. I squint, trying my best to figure out what it is. The object stumbles closer to my view and I see what it is. It's a mewling kitten.

Without really thinking, I grab the coat of my roommate from his dirty bed and step into my brown boots. I don't need to dress myself up for this, I tell myself. I walk out the door and into the cold corridors. I hear the sound of rain falling. I swiftly go down the corridors and outside the enormous, wooden doors. I have no idea what I'm getting into. Maybe it's my boredom controlling me or I'm starting to get fond of little, playful creatures. When did _that _happen? Pavarotti was alright but I _had _to take care of him. This kitten I just saw through a window a few minutes ago didn't need my hospitality, right? Huh, whatever. I'm rescuing this miserable feline in my pajamas.

I was somehow able to find the little kitty where I thought it was. My brows knotted when I felt raindrops sliding down my forehead. I don't want to get wet but this kitty cat is begging me to take care of it. I could've brought something I can use to carry this poor thing. I exhale through my nose quickly and carefully pick up the shivering hairball. Surprisingly, it isn't scratching or biting me. I don't want to get rabies or a cold. The poor thing is hissing, though. But I think it's hissing at the cold. I bravely use my hands to carry it. Hey, I don't do that everyday.

It stops hissing too much when I walk back into the silent corridors. The only thing making noise are my dirty boots clacking on the floor and the little cat's lessened complaints. I wonder what's going through this poor thing's small head. I remind myself to apologize to the janitor for making muddy footprints on the tiled floor.

I slip back in my dorm and settle the kitten down on one of Josh's flat pillows. He doesn't like flat pillows anyway. I might give him one of my fat ones because I have used his coat _and _his pillow by now.

I shrug the coat off and put it in his laundry basket. We have separate laundry baskets because I don't want my clothes to mix with his. I put my boots in the comfort room for now.

I turn to the cat and it must've shaken the mud and water off of itself because there are splatters of dirty droplets everywhere on Josh's bed. No miniature paw prints though. Please forgive me, Josh. I head over to my laundry basket and dig in for my used but not really dirty towel. I find it and head back to the little kitty. It's sitting down as if it's observing everything surrounding it. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy.

I wipe its body with my towel and it doesn't seem bothered. I stroke its auburn head and it purrs. I smile and throw the towel back on the pile in my laundry basket. The feline is lying down now and it's licking its own body. Oh yeah, cats do that.

"Hey," a voice lets out in the dorm and my head turns towards the gorgeous person I know who owns that warm voice. He's wearing a wet cyan coat that looks ugly but, on him, it looks lovely. He has red boots on and I feel like burning them. Damp curls are plastered on his forehead. He takes his boots off and replaces them with black, leather shoes. He takes his coat off, revealing a blue T-shirt that's both loose and tight on his body. He's back early from his trip to his aunt's with his parents.

"Hello," I flash him a dimpled smile and walk to him by the closed door. I kiss him softly on the lips and face my roommate's bed. He notices the suddenly sleeping kitten on the bed, laid on the thin pillow. His eyes go a little bit wide and he lifts a brow, showing me a curious and surprised facial expression.

"I _knew _you were up to something since there were muddy boot prints on the tiles in the hallway leading to this room," he says, staring back at the tame, vulnerable animal. He looks back at me, probably waiting for an explanation. He arches another brow up. I chuckle.

"There was a downpour and I spotted it through the window. I just _needed _to help the poor thing, Blaine," I tell him. He laughs and then shakes his head slowly, eyeing the cat again.

"I don't think we can keep…" he moves to the bed and lifts up the kitten gently, looking at something on it before continuing, "… her, Kurt." He lays the slightly startled kitten back down on the pillow and faces me while softly massaging the kitty cat's forehead.

"I'm sure the headmaster wouldn't allow this," he says somehow sadly. I didn't know Blaine was an animal lover or a cat person.

"Why won't we ask him? You know… just to make sure," I say with a hint of hope. I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe Blaine's love for animals (or cats, at least) is rubbing off on me.

He eyes the (once again sleeping) cat again, looking like he's thinking about it. He gets pulled out of his reverie and looks at me. He nods.

I squeal and bring the edge of Josh's blanket and pull a little part of the blanket over the cat. I think I'll be paying for this. Sorry, Josh.

I grab Blaine's hand and see the smile on his face. I smile, too. When did I start loving cats?

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes!<em>" I clap my hands together and jump up and down a few times. I hear my boyfriend laugh. He kisses my cheek and a blush creeps up on my skin.

The headmaster oddly accepted. Even though my gaydar went crazy when we entered his office, I'm sure that Mr. Headmaster wasn't causing it.

"You look like a cute, little boy getting what he wants for Christmas," Blaine grins.

"Pedophile," I call him. I'm mirroring his grin, though.

"Are you calling your boyfriend a disgusting, heartless pedophile, Kurt?" He pulls his hands to where his heart is supposed to be, "I'm _very _hurt."

"Nope. You're will never be a disgusting, heartless pedophile, Blaine. You're in the 'warm and dapper pedophiles' category," I grab one of his hands and we head towards my dormitory.

He laughs loudly and lets me tow him easily.

"I can't believe he let us have a pet. We must be lucky or something…" he trails off.

I just smile at that as I open the door. I feel lucky with just having an amazing boyfriend.

We find her simply seated on my study table, licking her paws. Damn cuteness.

I absentmindedly giggle and sit on top of my study table, petting the adorable feline.

"So... What are you going to name her?" Blaine says as he sits down on my chair, spinning in it. He sees the silly dragons I drew and takes it so that he can look closer. I snatch it away from him and crumple it into a small ball before he starts laughing at my "art". I throw it in the garbage bin by my study table. Blaine just gives me that lifted brow of his and that very distracting gleam of curiosity in his hazel eyes. I ignore his wordless and unspoken questions.

"I have the purrrfect name," I say, trying to distract him. It works.

He chuckles and scratches the kitty's nose as if she's asking for it.

"Oh?" his lips trace into that dazzling smile I know so well, "What is it?"

I look out the window. The storm clearly died down several minutes ago and the water on the streets are quickly evaporating, "Kitty Purry."

Blaine's eyes go wide for a second until they shut because he's laughing hardcore. His nose crinkles and he wipes away a little and almost unnoticeable tear. I love the way his slightly gel-free hair dances as he rocks his head forward and then backward. I'm totally falling more in love with this Adonis.

_I love you._ A big, loud part of my mind says that. I realize I just said it out loud since the present Greek god in front of me lets his eyes widen as big as the moon again. This time, completely visible tears leak out of his hypnotizing eyes. Those chocolate-colored eyes drill into mine and I just stare back at him like an idiot in love.

He surprises me when he stands and kisses me. I'm thinking that he's standing on his toes and I do my best not to let the laughter reach my tonsils because I'm kissing my hot boyfriend here. But that thought gets pushed at the back of my mind and gets forgotten as said boyfriend deepens the kiss, standing in between my legs.

He pulls back too soon and I want to whine but he says something that makes my heart skip a beat dangerously. I stop breathing.

"I love you, too, Kurt."

I pull him by his T-shirt's collar and pull him into another kiss. It gets more and more heated by the second. His hands snake up my stomach and I thread my fingers through his hair but he suddenly stops and jumps four inches away from me when Josh appears and shouts in the doorway.

"_MY BED!"_


End file.
